


The process of learning to breathe again

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Metaphors, One-Shot, Vomit, meat effigy, talks about revivial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: It's easy to forget how to breathe when you die, harder relearning when you come back alive.





	The process of learning to breathe again

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, sorry for the long silence haha, been caught up in classes and haven't got chance to write much. This is probably no where close to good but it's something to post while the bigger stories get worked on and updated.
> 
> Please read end notes for more on what's been going on, please enjoy this idea for now!

Wilson felt his body pulse with his heart, he couldn't hear, as much as he wished he could. Wickerbottom was beside him, attempting to comfort him in the severe pain he was in. What happened?? 

Major hound attack, this one was big. Everyone was injured, of course. Poor Webber couldn't walk, Wes' arm was injured. Everyone suffered, luckily only one effigy would be used.

That would be Wilson's effigy. Wilson and his bad luck had left him with his stomach torn open, coughing and shivering from blood loss. This wasn't anything new, though the male never got used to death and the pain that came with dying. _Everytime he died, and came back, apart of him stayed dead._

Wickerbottom was holding his hand, calm, collected as she attempted to ease the scientist's death along. Most of the healing goods went to the others, mostly the children. They didn't have amulets, as those went to the last Deerclops attack. No hearts. They were lucky to even have their meat effigies intact. At least Wilson was thankful, something about being dead scared him. He hated it, holding onto Wickerbottom's hushed cooes as he gaze up into the grey sky of that evening. Blood painted his pale lips and chin like a canvas, saturated against his desaturated features. His body was tired, shutting down. The others, Willow, Wendy, Wigfrid, were waiting for him at the effigy.

He hated this, hated dying _very much_. Not often does one get to say that either.

The world began to blur. He was giving up, as he should have moments ago. He was letting go. He should've been used to this. They all should've. But death was sad, hard to deal with. It took a toll on everyone, watching a fellow survivor breathe their last breathe before being revived in some way. Watching their body fight for survival, only to give in to the embrace of death. To watch the light in their eyes disappear.

Wilson would have to apologize to Wickerbottom once he got back. This must have been hard on her, sitting and comforting him.

He noticed, now, everything was dark. It was cold, but numbing. He didn't feel anything, couldn't. His consciousness slipped away, and off he flew. Flying to what he wished would be his heaven, the kiss of freedom and warmth he always imagined. That wouldn't happen but every time he expired, he hoped with all his might that one of these times, he'd die truly.

And stay dead.

He became stiff, his movement less free, his arms forced up and to the sides of him, his legs apart. He could feel the case around him, closing him in almost too tightly. Warmth was there, and it was nice until it began to get hotter, and began to burn. He realized, his chest began convulsing, that he needed air. He began to fidget, clawing at the soft walls that enclosed him, wrapped him up closing. One hard push and a piece of the case broke, the meat wall melting to his skeletal, now fleshy hand. Light seeped through, and with light came air. He gasped desperately, and continued tearing himself out, piece by piece. 

Finally, he tumbled out, landing hard on his hands and knees, coughing and wheezing loudly. His skin was back, splinters pierced, of course, but he was alive again. He trembled at the cold that attacked him, and his stomach twisted, his head spun.

Wilson bent forward, coughing up what ever could be in his belly, the taste of bile in his mouth. Willow kneeled beside him, patting his back as lightly as she could manage. "Glad to see you back and ready for action",She snorted, ignoring the nasty body fluid on the ground and helping Wilson into a vest. The said man was groggy, still recovery from being revived, which was never easy, for any of them. He looked at Willow, her grey eyes wide as ever as she smiled, brushing snow off her lap. Behind her was Wendy, her face emotionless as usual, Abigail floated near her. 

"Glad you you're not dead forever." Wendy could only pipe in. Wilson, despite her grim views, felt happy by her soft statement, and pushed himself to his wobbly legs.

"Guess we'll be makin' a new effigy for ya, eh?" Woodie chirped, looking around at the wood that scattered from the used effigy. 

Wilson coughed again, and Willow sighed, "Don't go eating the used effigy wood, you animal." She joked, though Woodie pouted in an offended response,"Ay, I'm not that desperate." The pyro laughed and pulled Wilson along, leaving Wendy and Woodie to take down the effigy.

"You must be hungry, huh. Dying sure takes a lot out of you." Willow sounded flutely. She wasn't wrong, Wilson thought.

He smiled, while he would rather be in his heaven, it was nice to return to these quirky people.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I'v gotten into a lot of work, pretty normal life stuff so I won't go into much detail other than it's kept me busy.  
> My birthday is right around the corner, so I'm preparing for that (have no clue what will I will do, probably write something for myself and share when I can pff)
> 
> I've also found myself adoring TF2! Especially Medic and Heavy(ofc). I will learn more about the series and may even write when I feel comfy enough to do so, so do expect TF2 writings in the future!
> 
> Anywho that the update, hope this was a good quickie!


End file.
